


Exhilarating

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: After that last shot of Mo in He's arms I couldnt help myself, Aftershot, Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, they def kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: But it could help it, and every time he thought about him, his heartbeat would peak in excitement or anxiety or expectation. Maybe all three of them.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written about these two. I'm so happy I can keep coming up with ideas every few chapters ❤️❤️

It had been stupid.

His heart to be beating for someone as annoying as He Tian.

But it could help it, and every time he thought about him, his heartbeat would peak in excitement or anxiety or expectation. Maybe all three of them.

The excitement he could keep at bay, even pretend it isn't what it really feels like. He could pretend it was fear, adrenaline rushing through his blood due to being afraid instead of excited. 

The anxiousness was a little more difficult. His brain most of the times made him think of things he couldn't control, of things that would happen and he couldn't do anything about it. His breathing would quicken and his hands would shake. But pretending he was alright and there was nothing he was worried about was okay. He just would drown in it instead by his own instead of voicing it out

The expectation, though, was something completely out of his hands. He couldn't help the trembling of his limbs, the goosebumps on his skin and the tingling sensation of anticipation. He couldn't control the way his insides felt like squirming out of his body and his heart skipping a beat and thumping faster and louder to make up for it.

He hated it the most because it was the only thing that made him freeze. That made his body still completely in the wait of the other shoe to drop.

It was what had made him paralyze in He Tian's arms, legs around his waist, ass held by a hand and faces so close GuanShan regretted having pulled his sweater down over both their faces, scared for his crew or someone else to see him so vulnerable and pouty in He Tian's hands.

"Oh," Tian had breathed when their eyes had met a few seconds ago, looking up to GuanShan as if it was him who was carrying him instead of the other way around, "Hello."

Anger had bubbled inside Mo GuanShan's ribcage at the casual tone in his voice.

"Fuck you," he hissed, barely moving, and startled when he felt He's hand skimming up the side of his torso, inside his sweater, gratefully over his shirt, "What are you-"

"Hey, little Mo," Tian murmured, suddenly private, intimate, as if they're not standing outside their school where everyone can see them, as if Mo's sweater wasn't the only thing holding them away from outsider's sights, "If I may ask."

Mo scowled, trying to squirm away the same way his organs tried to squirm out of his body.

"What," he hissed, and then Tian's hand is on his shoulder, on his neck and then his nape, fingers threading his buzzcut and making him shake.

"Was this your plan all along?" Tian asked, tease hanging from every words.

GuanShan frowned, wanting to ask, wanting to refute even without knowing what He was talking about, but feeling Tian's sigh grazing over his lips made his breath hitch.

Excitement dressed as fear, anxiety rushing his thoughts, expectation making him freeze and perhaps leaning over Tian's space.

It was brief. A mere graze between their lips. But the sweet sensation running from his kissed mouth to the center of his chest, to the end of his fingers, to the redness of his face.

GuanShan took a shuddering breath, fluttering open his eyes he didn't know when he closed, and finding Tian's eyes blinking down to his lips. Gray looked silver despite the lack of light, making Mo feel even more lightheaded, even more breathless. He was almost thankful He Tian had him in his arms, not trusting his knees to hold his weight.

"Oh," Tian repeated when their eyes met, as if the kiss had been just a fever dream they shared in half a second. GuanShan almost convinces himself it didn't happen, "Wow."

Mo swallows. Maybe the joined excitement, anxiety and expectation is something he thoroughly hates. But the post of it is as exhilarating.


End file.
